


Safe Haven

by ArcticSkys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealous Reader, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Toxic Relationship, so do you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSkys/pseuds/ArcticSkys
Summary: Takahashi Aito always got what she wanted. And she wanted Oikawa Tooru. So she got him. When happens when someone knew slips into his life, someone Aito, queen of Tokyo university and up and coming international model, deems a threat to her 'perfect' relationship. She had him under her thumb. With Iwazumi is California and his family away in Miyagi, despite being surrounded by a team, Oikawa feels painfully alone.All he wants is an escape, all you want is a normal year.That goes down the drain when you become a safe haven for the setter. In the end though, it turns out, you really never minded.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep in the middle of school, enjoy figuring out wtf is happening <3

"Oh Oikawa..."

His name slips from your lips quietly as the open the door to, while he was in japan, Iwazumi and Oikawas shared apartment, the spare key you'd coerced him into giving you being slipped safely back into your coat pocket, said garment being tossed onto the nearest sofa, Hajime looked up from where he was sat next to his childhood friend, face seemingly sagging with relief upon your arrival. Oikawa only curled in on himself more, head lowering further as if to try to hide the tear tracks that didn't stop flowing. Upon sharing a look, his best friend got to his feet and spoke in a uncharacteristically soft voice. 

"I'm making tea." If it wasn't out of line for the situation, you almost would of laughed at your classmates bluntness, seemingly forgetting to even ask if Oikawa even wanted some. 

You didn't bother dwelling on it for long though, knowing he'd left to give you a chance at bringing back the Tooru you both knew and loved. Even if he was childish sometimes. Brushing off the thoughts, you slipped your shoes off and made your way to his side, filling in the spot Hajime had left. 

A hand raised to gently nudge Oikawas knuckles away from his face, where he seemed to desperately be try to rub away the tears. 

The movement let you see his face in full for the first time since you slipped through the door. A fresh bruise seemed to encase his eye, slowly darkening, it made your breath stop for a second and you fought down the emotions threatening to bubble up in your voice. Softly, as if touching porcelain you placed a hand on the setters cheek, turning him to face you so you could cup his face in your hands, ignoring the wetness that now covered them. Thumbing away a stray tear, for the first time since you'd met the boy, with or without his many masks, you didn't faultier as you met chocolate brown eyes. 

Softly, but with a lingering anger held behind it you spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between you.

"Who did this to you?" Despite barely raising your voice above a whisper, the sound still seemed to echo painfully for a moment, and you could see the walls be rebuild as Oikawas eyes seemed to close off. He pulled his face from your hands. 

"I don't need your pity." Disdain slipped into his tone as he said your name. You knew him well enough to see though it, or maybe you just knew yourself, sometimes the two of you were more alike then you'd ever care to admit. You dropped your hands down into your lap, lacing and unlacing your fingers together as you gathered the courage to speak and organized your words. The last thing you want is to stutter out a half-assed condolence. 

"It not pity," You managed to force out into the silence of the room. "Its concern Tooru."

Maybe he turned to look at the girl next to him due to irritations, maybe it was the fact this was the first time you'd ever used his given name, even if it felt like eternity already, it'd only been two months since you'd met, really met that is. You almost had half a mind to slip into those memories when the boy, no, man, in front of you, chose to speak up. 

"I don't need it." In such typical Oikawa fashion, stubbornness filled his voice, enough to almost make a laugh slip from your throat. You held it back.

Taking a breath, the air tasted stale, when was the last time anyone opened a window in here? You leaned into his side, feeling him stiffen bellow you. It didn't make any deterrence. Your head slipped lazily onto his shoulder.

"I know." This time you didn't leave the words to hang in the air. "You're one of the strongest people i know, no, you don't need it. But i want to give it." It was almost painful trying to force the words to come out steadily. Still, you let them be genuine, let the truth slip into your tone, hoping he would pick up on it.

Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, but either way, his shoulders slumped and his body seemed to relax to the best of its ability. 

Tugging him down gently you wormed your way back up into sitting straight, the brunettes head falling to rest in the crook of your neck, a far away look on his face. It reminded you distantly how the face you'd seen hims wear after their loss to Karasuno all those years ago. You didn't think it suited him. Letting your arm slip around his shoulder gently, small fingers moved to trace patterns at the base of his neck, occasionally running through his normally pristine, now tousled, brown locks. He looked a mess, it made your chest hurt. 

You almost didn't catch his voice, it was raspy. "I told her it was over."

Pausing to continue your playing with his hair, you watched as he let his eyes slip closed. "And she hit you?" It was a obvious question. One you both already knew the answer too. He only hummed. 

The trace of your hand through his hair paused momentarily, and he almost opened his eyes when you continued again, lulling him almost like a drug back into a relaxed state. 

"I'm glad, that you left her." 

He didn't seem to have a response to that you guessed, taking note of his phone turned screen down on the coffee table in front of you, from the lack of buzzing, he'd likely long since turned it off. What an eventful end to a two year long relationship. It seemed morbidly humorous in a way, in another way, it only made you sad. 

The light 'clink' of tea being set in front of the both of you almost made you jump, the man leaning on you, his hair tickling your neck, didn't stir. For that you were grateful. Meeting the green eyes of Iwazumi you let the hard look on your face, gained once Oikawa could no longer see you, slip away again. 

You opened your mouth to speak when he cut you off.

"Thank you."

Blink.

"For getting him out, i knew something was wrong, but the dumbass would never tell me." Though his voice was gruff, there was clear hurt, and concern mixed into it. You didnt blame him, only smiled with a gentleness you only really reserved for your closest friends and those in the years bellow. 

"Dont blame yourself Iwazumi-san, his pride would of never let him admit it, you know that better then i do."

"I should of seen it, I," This time, you were the one to cut him off.

"It isn't your job, if anything it was the universities. But," Pausing, you took a breath. "He's good at hiding things, if he didn't want us to know, we wouldnt."

The silence fell over you all again, it seemed both heavier and lighter this time, and no one spoke up again. This time, you let yourself slip back, back to when you first met Oikawa Tooru. Two months you'd never forget, even if this was the end, the end of being his safe haven, you'd never forget it. 

Your head slipped down to rest on his, barely registering Iwazumi retreating to his room for the time being.

You could only smile at the memories...


End file.
